Serie de Drabbles
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Drabbles HiruMamo Todos los Rating
1. Ella es

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. La historia es mi propiedad**

* * *

**Ella es…**

* * *

Ella es blanca, muy blanca, como, un copo de nieve que se pierde en las pequeñas siluetas abstractas del infinito cielo, donde se llega a la estrella, que guía los caminos de cada ser que ama; desea paz; une los lazos de amistad y del amor, iluminando cada uno de nuestros corazones.

Ella es la estrella que cada uno tiene dentro de su alma.  
Ella tiene el color de ojos azules, color mar, donde los naufragios navegan en alta marea, para buscar un gran tesoro, que brilla por luz propia; ella es bella, muy bella, radica sonrisa y llanto, recuerdos y nuevas sorpresas.

Ella es grande. Ella es infinita; ella es dulzura, como ella, definitivamente, no hay ninguna.  
Ella se viste de rojo, es atrevida, picara, traviesa, niña grande, se llena de pasión, deseo en ella siempre existe; ella es luz, que enciende la llama de la vida; ella es mágica, como una jodida hada, de cuentos maravillosos.

Y me pregunto ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Ella mi luz y guía, mi jodida estrella de alta mar. Sus hipnitozantes ojos verdes son mi completa perdición. Tan jodidamente dulce y traviesa…Ella es mi día y noche, mi amiga y confidente, mi esposa y amante…_Ella es completamente mía._

* * *

**Hola a todos, antes que nada, Feliz Noche buena y Navidad. Les deseo lo mejor para estas fechas y que la pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos.**

**Bien, ahora retomando, esta será una serie de Drabbles.**

**El primero es visto desde la perspectiva de Hiruma y espero actualizar pronto. El próximo será desde el punto de vista de Mamori.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias y pedidos para los siguientes Drabbles ^^**

**Espero sus reviews ¡Vamos el botoncito no muerde!**

**¡Les deseo los mejor en estas fiestas!**

**Les quiere **

**Kyrie HawkTem**


	2. Culpable o Inocente

**Aclaro: los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. La historia es mi propiedad prohibido el plagio**

* * *

**Culpable o inocente**

* * *

Me declaro culpable, de buscarte, encontrarte y perderme... De llamar a tu puerta, de hurgar en tu mente, de trazar los caminos que aunque llenos de baches, me han dejado llegar al espacio de tu corazón inquieto... Me declaro culpable de romper el silencio que ahondaba en tus días y camuflado de tiempos calaba la herida...

Me declaro culpable de soñar que eres mío, de robarte esos besos que han sido el oasis de mis más puros deseos... Me declaro culpable de querer quedarme a tu lado... Porque soy inocente al amarte tanto.

* * *

**Espero les guste, narrado obviamente por Mamori **

**Les deseo un muy bonito día.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Les quiere**

_**Kyrie-chan**_


	3. Insomnio

**Aclaro: los personajes de Eyeshield 21son propiedad de Yuusuke-sempai y Riichigo-sempai. La historia es mi propiedad ****PROHIBIDO EL PLAGIO****.**

* * *

**Insomnio**

* * *

Noche en vela, nada que pensar y nada que decir. La cabeza me da vueltas y escribir es una escapatoria a un continuo razonamiento que circunda sobre las mismas ideas una y otra vez dejando todo difuso ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Me pregunto, ¿acaso existe alguna creatura rondando mi imaginación, ansiosa de salir y plasmarse en este escrito? Habrá que ver.

¿Qué será aquello que te da la pauta para conciliar el sueño?  
¿Cansancio? Ha sido un largo día y no veo la hora en que caiga rendido.  
¿Tranquilidad? No sé qué estoy esperando, la experiencia que venga no me tiene ansioso, esto no quiere decir que no sea valiosa ¿Necesitaré de algo o de alguien? No, en esta ocasión se que ella ya esta conmigo, entonces ¿Qué es?

¿Será acaso que necesito entrar en contacto conmigo mismo?  
¿Existirá un camino universal al interior? Me viene a la memoria, y continúa con esta enorme distracción, una canción que menciona que cualquier respuesta la puedes encontrar en ti mismo, en tu camino  
En todo caso habrá que experimentar.

Sin darme cuenta he caído en más razonamientos en círculo que no me llevan al sueño, la respuesta a cada pregunta que me planteo me causa el triple de preguntas ¿Acaso todo lo que me sucede y nos sucede está prescrito ya? ¿O realmente somos dueños de nuestras ideas y de nuestras decisiones? ¿En verdad estas incógnitas tienen una respuesta? Siento que aquella creatura se empieza a alejar y termina por esconderse en algún recóndito lugar…

¿Sera que…algo esta por venir para nosotros? Nuevamente me hago otra pregunta.

* * *

**Tercer Drabble de esta pareja dispareja, espero que les guste y el próximo lunes ya saben actualizo PAM. Originalmente este Drabble es un RoyAi pero después de leerlo y releerlo me doy cuenta que encaja con Hiruma perfecto así que la comparto con esta paring también así que actualizo y remuevo y ¡presto! **

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y espero me regalen sus reviews **

**¡Venga el botón no muerde!**

**Les quiere**

**Kyrie-chan**


End file.
